The Mysterious Creatures
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary: Alfred and his group were a very well know S.W.A.T group all over the world, they were giving a job to investigate a place called dark cirrus that was not ordinary one, filed with mysterious creature, mpreg later on, and un-beta.


AN: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new USUK story, I was so into a Snake Arthur lately, so I wanted to try writing a Naga Arthur story, since their not too much of a Snake fanfiction out here, so I'll give it a shoot.

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: The Mysterious Creatures

Pairing: (mainly) USUK

Rated: T-M (for safely)

Summary: Alfred and his group were a very well know S.W.A.T group all over the world, they were giving a job to investigate a place called dark cirrus that was not ordinary one, filed with mysterious creature, but there was only one creature that caught his attention and is willing to do anything to win it's trust and maybe fall in love with this lovely mysterious creature in the process.

Warning: this story is filed with yaoi, Mpreg, and etc.. Don't like it then simply don't read it or leave, no flame, and etc please.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

An: this is my first time making a naga Arthur fanfiction, so I hope everyone will like it, okay? ^_^

Well then on to the story shall we?

-0-

Chapter 1

A black SUV stopped in the middle of an out-risk at an old building in Forks Washington, as 5 people went out of the car, another four vehicle stopped just behind them as 6 people went out of two of the vehicles, their leader named an older German with long blonde hair goes by the name of: 'Gerhard' walked forward. "Is this the place?" a young blond man at the age of 23 with blue eyes asked beside him. Their leader nodded his head. "Yes... According to Roerich, that this is the address and place.. Well then let get to work everyone.. And please stick through our plan! And no slacking off Gilbert!" he yelled at another fellow German who happen to be one of his son. The albino snorted before waving his hand and said. "Yea, yea old man!" he said which made a few of the crow to sniff a laugh but stopped when they saw their leader glare.

Soon they went inside the building that they were to post to investigate, their weapon neatly hidden behind their lager and long coat.

Upon getting inside, Alfred, Gerhard, Ludwig, Gilbert went inside and take a seat somewhere where they can see what were happening on the stage, the place was crowed that was true, people from all over England came to see this interesting and poplar show that was held here in England. Soon the stage curtain open slightly as a man wearing a black suit with black and red coat, a hat sat on top of his head merge from it, took the microphone on the center of the stage and said. "Good evening, ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you all to the freak show.." the man said. Gilbert snorted on his seat with a 'yea right' slipped from his mouth as he continue to watch the boring show.

"Tonight we shall show you all a glimpse from the world of darkness..." The man said as he took off his hat, the man on the stage bowed a little before continuing to speak and said. "My name is Francis and I 'am the director... " he said as his eyes glance to the left to signal to the person who was there to pull the curtain a little bit, waiting for Francis to say his speech before fully opening the curtain for everyone to see what lay behind it as Francis said to the audiences. "First I would like you all to meet someone... Here we have someone who adores snake... You all might wonder why? For he himself is a snake.." Francis said as he held his hand throughout the curtain that began to fully open wide as everyone gasped at the sight they saw in front of them, Alfred sit up a little bit, too shock to believe it, in front of them at the stage in a cage lay a creature.

Beside him he could hear Gilbert's cursed under his breath of: 'Fuck! Did you see that?'. What lay inside the cage was a snake, not just any snake, but a half human half snake, his upper part where that of a flash human skin while his lower part where a flesh and a body of a snake.

Alfred could spotted a few snake skin on this person shoulder blade, its hair where blond, a light shade of blond, his skin was a pale as white, but his eyes, his eyes where very beautiful, it was an emerald green snake eyes. Alfred would not admit it, but he loved snake, ever since he saw one when he was little on their school field trips to the zoo. But this time, this snake really sparks his interest. His younger half-brother and their fellow S.W.A.t where the only people who know his love for snake creature. His fellow co-worked glanced at him as they saw his eyes gilt in joy at the sight of this creature as they couldn't help but to sighed at his reaction to it, his reaction were that of a kid who was excited receiving an early Christmas gift.

"Like what you see, Jones?" their captain asked as Alfred snapped out of his though and blushed before sinking back to his seat, he could hear his few swat giggles in their seat, expect for Ludwig who frowned at this before everyone attention where back on the front stage. The creature in the cage went toward the gate and open it, set himself free as some of the audience began to panic a bit, even some of Alfred's fellow swat begging to panic in their seat still Alfred grab Gilbert's hand who was about to get up and made a dash out of the stadium.

"Clam down, Gil!.. It's won't attack you, while it owner or master is around.. I can tell that this creature is less dangerous than the actual snake!.. And been tamed too.." he said. "Easy for you to say.." Gilbert said as he glared a bit at Alfred before taking back his seat and sat down when he noticed his father warning glance a while ago as he tried not to freight on his sets.

Unknown to them, the creature had spotted them and over hear their little conversation from afar. "Ladies and gentlemen, please stay calm, he isn't the least bit dangerous.. And that because he's a gentlemen." Francis said. The creature smirked as Francis took of his clock and warp it around the snake naked, body and took off his hat and put it on top of the creature head. Francis then stood beside the creature as the creature took off the hat and bowed while saying. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, the incompetent frog will leave now.." the creature said. Alfred couldn't help but to gap and stare at the creature, the creature had an accent. He gulp. 'Oh gosh!.. His accent!' he screamed in his head. The creature had a British accent, which was one of Alfred favorite accent, he adore the accent of British people. He felt Gilbert nudge him on his shoulder, he ignore it for he was too caught up in staring at the creature in front of the stage.

The creature continue to speak as he added. "I the snake man, Arthur will lead you all to the world of darkness.. I will show you the rest of our dark creature." Arthur said as he moved aside as the creature open again, this time, his cage had disappear and was replace with a new one, four of them, and each inside the cage contain a few creature, one where two half human and half feline, the other one was a tank, and inside the tank were two siren, the other cage was field with one half human, half wolf, the last one was another cage with a half human and half bat. Everyone where in awe at the sight of this few, mystical creature. None of them have known that this kind of creature still co-existing.

"Oh, man this is awesome!" Gilbert said as he added. "Was this the reason why the chief wanted us to investigate?" he asked. "Yes and no... The chief want us to find out who's behind this, I'm sure you all know that creature like this wasn't to post to expose it in the open, or treated like animals, sure they are part animals, but they also part human, this creature also had a right to live it own life, and to post to live in the wild.. I'm just confused as to what kind of person would..." Gilbert's father said but stopped half way. Alfred know what Gilbert's father were talking about. After introduce the rest of this creature to everyone, the show finally began, as this said creature began to perform their talent, ability and skill. During the show, Ludwig phone ring as he pick it up to see a call from Feliks their Poland fellow swat members who work in the information gathering along with, Antonio, Roerich and Toris.

"Yes?" Ludwig answers it. "I like, totally got a new information... We found a few things that you might want to know about the project you guys are investigating right now.." Feliks said on the other side of the phone. "Hold on.." Ludwig said as he cover the phone with his hand and went toward his father and whisper something, his farther nodded in understanding as Ludwig excused himself and went out of the stadium. "Okay, what is it that you found?" Ludwig asked over the phone as Feliks began to speak.

"Well, Imm young, found out that ring leader or owner was named: Steve..." Feliks said. "Wait! If that is... W-what about Francis? Who said that he was-" Ludwig said but got cut off as Feliks said. "Oh, you means Francis Bonnefoy? We found out that he was just one of the owner assistance." feliks said. "oh... If that is then where the real mastermind?" he asked.

"He probable just somewhere at the backstage, keeping an eye on the show or something."Feliks said as he added. "But their more, Steve is actually just a traveler person who like to travel the world, still one day when he found that snake boy in the out risk forest of England... And took him in... And ever since he found that snake boy, he deiced to look for more if they were still creature like this kind and yes he found plenty of them.. After that he deiced that he need an assistance to take care of the rest of the creature he found and saw Francis who just lost his job 6 month ago at some pub in New York and deiced to offer him a job.. Then Steve had this great idea of opening a freak show and used this creature he found to earn money and fame, the rest you can figure out... Oh! And one more thing? Steve also isn't the kind of guy who know how too take care of this creature, he actually leave all those job to Francis to deal with this creature in feeding them and etc..." Feliks said.

Ludwig tched under his breath, he thanks Feliks and the other re-searcher unit for finding this information. "Thanks Felkis I own you one for this.." He said. "Like no problem... And you own me another date with Toris..." He said as Ludwig rolled his eyes before hanging up and went back inside the stadium and informs his group about what Felkis said in a whisper.

Alfred to the less wasn't amused by this information. After the show was over as every customer all head back home, the swat team stayed behind as they began their mission, while Steve's man and Francis were busy dealing with closing up the stadium, Alfred and his group had spilt up into four groups. Alfred was grouped with Mathew (His younger half- brother), kiku, while Ludwig, Gilbert and their father were grouped together along with Yao, their medicine swat team.

Alfred and his group went somewhere inside the building, which was the underground basement, and to their shock and surprise they found the rest of the creature that Steve had keeps, or kidnap from their home. The creature that was inside the basement cages where, a half human half bat, A Frankenstein, A half human half rabbit, and etc. Alfred could spotted some of this creature looked frighten at the sight of them. He could also see a huge cage on the center, which was empty, even some of the other cages where empty too.

"I wonder where are the others creatures are? The other cages seem to be empty.." Kiku asked. The half human half rabbit ears perked up a bit as it sniffed the sense of this new human being from it cage and began to relax when it noticed that this human were harmless. Matthew noticed the half rabbit half human reaction and went toward the rabbit cage, as the rabbit ears dropped and began to look frighten at the sight of him going toward his cage.

"Hey, is okay little fella, I won't hurt you.. Here... Take a sniff.." Matthew said it in his soft tone; the rabbit did just that and sniffed Matthew's hand before relaxing in his presence and began to lick his hand. Matthew chuckle a little before, slowly, and nervously patted the creature head who purred at the touch and affectionate.

The rabbit ears jerked when it hear and sense one of Steve's man and some of it kind going toward the basement as he panicked and said in a panicked tone. "H-hide... M- Master's man are a- about to head this way a-along with the other of our k-kind.." it's said as it squeaked. Alfred and his co began to hide somewhere, where they won't get caught, soon two of Steve's man came inside the basement along with the snake creature that they saw at the performance, all tied up as it was dragged inside and been roughly shovel inside it's cage as it hissed in pain and growled at them and glared. One of them just snorted at Arthur before saying.

"you did a great performance tonight, but the boss didn't say anything that you should speak, let alone took Francis place in hosting the show.. Boss was pretty pissed... You're lucky that boss only giving you a light punishment.." the man said before laughing as the two took off and went back upstairs. Alfred gripped his fist in anger, he wanted to punch that man square in the face for treated this creature like it was nothing.

The two man from before came back again in the basement as they each put back the rest of the creature back in their cages, soon Steve's went down the basement, clapped his hand in applause and said. "Wonderful performance you all did tonight... As a reward.. You all will be having your hunting meal outside the forest tomorrow, all expect for Arthur.." Steve said. Arthur who was in his cage glared at Steve, but said nothing. After a few words from Steve? Steve and his gang all went back upstairs to have their dinner before heading to bed, all expect for Francis who stayed behind and went toward Arthur's cage and said. "I'm sorry Arthur.. I tried telling Steve that I lets you take the hosting place but he-" Francis said but was stopped as Arthur said.

"Is okay frog... It's my fault anyway.. So don't bet on it.." Arthur said, Francis frowned at this but nodded his head in understanding before saying. "Okay.. If you say so moi Ami... Well then.. Good night everyone.. Come on.. You all did a good job tonight and i'm sure you are tired, and beside tomorrow you all will have a big day hunting your meal so don't stay up to late. All light turn off now.." Francis said in his friendly tones as Feliciano one of the cat creature giggles before saying.

"Vee- francis.. Are you coming along tomorrow at mine and brother hunting tomorrow?" he asked as he heard Lovino his brother groaned and said.

"As if I'll let that wino bastardo, peverto join us in the fun!" he said as Francis frowned and began to act dramatically and said. "oh, Lovi, my moi cheri you wounded dear big brothe-" Francis word didn't get finish when a apple was throw at his head by Arthur who hissed and said.

"Shut it frog and get to bed already before the boss caught you been hanging here for far too long you idiot!" it complain as Francis wave a hand at him and said. "Yes, yes well then... See you all tomorrow... And I'll see if I can grab you some apple or fruit for you to eat tomorrow Arthur.." Francis Said as Arthur snorted again.

"Whatever frog.." Arthur said, it was his way of saying 'thank you' when someone offer their help as Francis took off and went back upstairs to join the other human for dinner. When Francis was out of wear shot, Alfred glanced beside him and saw his younger half-brother testing, and sending messages to their captain. Alfred then turned back to look if the cost was clear or if all the creature where sound asleep, but he was more shock and surprised to see the snake creature looking at his way, as if knowing that they were here.

"uh... Guys...I think snake dude already know that we are here.." Alfred said as the other two peaked behind Alfred and saw the snake was staring at their direction and could also see it snorted, as if hearing on whatever Alfred's just said. "I can see you.." Arthur said bored-ly. "Hey... Is okay you guys... No one know that you three are here..." the wolf creature said with spike blond hair and a dark shade of blue eyes said, with a grin grace on his face, it tails waggling left and right, even it ears too waggled. "oh stop with your excited reaction of see another human, Mathias!" Vash the siren said as both Arthur and Lovino snorted. "What? But this human smelled friendly unlike Master's man..." Mathias said as his tails continue to waggles back and forth.

Alfred blinked his eyed before coming out of his hiding place. The rest of the creature all glanced at him curiosity, even Arthur looked at him. "Vee... Hello..." Feliciano the cat man said as he waved a hand at Alfred who waved back. "Idiot! Stop being so friendly with the human!" his brother hissed as he tried chocking him. "Vee-brother I can't breathe!.." he said. Everyone just ignore the two expect for Alfred and his group who looked concern at the two creature. "Don't bother trying to stop them..." Arthur said.

"Okay..." was all Alfred said. "What are you human doing here?... You're not to post to be here!" the male Siren asked as he hissed at Alfred. "eh? Will we came here to save you and sent you free?" he said. The rest of the creature stared at him weirdly, even Lovino stopped struggle his younger twins to stare at Alfred like he had lost his mind. Before any of them could say a word? A loud nosy upstairs made them all glanced at the stairs as they could heard anger voices and footstep running around up stairs.

Alfred could hear their vic-captain voice saying something like: 'Freeze, your under arrest for animals trafficking' blah, blah etc. As Alfred made a dash upstairs and flow open the door, Mathew and Kiku follow him from behind as Mathew was yelling at Alfred to stop and don't be a reckless, etc.

Alfred and the others made it upstairs and saw the chaos. All of Steve's man where held captive by his fellow swat team, as Ludwig had one of them on the ground as he was on top of the person, both the criminal hand where handcuff by Ludwig as he spotted Alfred and said. "Jones! Don't just stand there! Go and get Steve before it too late! He got escape at the back door at the backyard!" Ludwig order, Alfred didn't need to be told twice as he made a dash out at the back door and chased Steve out in the forest along with Matthew and his other group.

Tbc.

Me: Vee~ hope you all will like this story yes? And please give review, Kay? :3

PS: And yes, Steve here is the Steve from Hetaoni!.. And yes I hate him too… BTW hope everyone liked that I made Steve an bastard here in the story… lol he'll get a lot of bashing later on, on the next chapter, and no I don't have the Hetaoni game in my computer since I don't know where to download one, sadly I know, I saw the games in Youtube, their plenty of story clips, trailers, AMV and etc on Youtube… And I can of… Liked it and wanted to play… Someday if I'll ever found to where to play that game that is… At first I thought the alien there was 'Tony' whose America friend but I was wrong and well.. Yea.. But hope you all will like this, yes?

PS: I'll still continue to work on my other USUK stories, I just need to get this out and post it here since it's been bugging me lately..

PPS: Please leave a review as always, k? :3


End file.
